


Transfer of Force (#468 Ache)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Post Episode: S04E10 Chinese Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The painkillers wear off at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer of Force (#468 Ache)

He wakes at three in the morning when the painkillers wear off.

It hurts to breathe as his lungs force his bruised muscles to expand and contract. He flips on the light to look at himself. His vest might have caught the bullet but the force still has to go somewhere. His chest has erupted in purple.

He sits up and feels his back complain where he slammed into the elevator wall. He debates a shower. Instead he slowly shuffles to the bathroom and takes two more of the codeine the doctor gave him and hopes it lasts until morning.


End file.
